Ferelden May Cry
by Dante StoryTeller
Summary: Jade Cousland is from a noble Cousland family. She meets a white-haired man that carries a guitar wherever he goes. Betrayal, the Cousland castle is under siege. Will the white-haired man, help her, or just abandon her... WARNING: OC ! DanteXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ferelden May Cry**

Chapter 1: The Guests

The door opened and a blonde girl walked in the main hall. It was very spacy, stone-gray walls decorated with shining knight armors and weapons. There were two guard by the front door, and two by the side door. Two figures stand by the fireplace. As she was approaching, one figure spoke:

"Ah, Jade. So good of you to join us", Bryce Cousland, the Highever Teryn said,"Howe, you do remember my daughter?"

"Yes, I see she has grown into a fine young woman."

"I called you because I wanted to tell Fergus to leave without me."

"So Howe's troops are delayed."

A tall, black haired man walked in. He carried a sword and a dagger on his back.

"Ah, Duncan, come in. Jade, this is Duncan, and he is a Gray Warden."

"Hmm... Bryce, you never told me a Grey Warden was here. We didn't have time to... _prepare._

"He just came. Duncan is looking for possible recruits. He got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I may be so bold, your daughter is a good candidate too."

Bryce suddenly stood in front of Jade, with a protective tone in his voice:

"Although it would be a great honor, I don't want to send all my children to the battlefield. That is, unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription."

"Don't worry your Lordship, I have no such plans."

"*sigh* Well then, Jade, go to your brother and tell him about my delays."

"Very well, father."

She walked out of the main hall through the main door. Wind ruffled her blond curls, waving her hair like water. As she was walking past the main gate, she heard some shouting.

"What the ... ! You won't give me a place to sleep over? I walked for four days, and ate only some shitty sandwitches!"

"For the last time, you scum! YOU CANNOT ENTER THE HIGEVER CASTLE!"

Jade went to see what is coming on. A tall, white haired man was fighting with the guads. He was wearing a red leather coat, dark-green(?) pants and some kind of leather boots. On his back he was carrying a guitar case.

"Let him pass", she said.

Guards moved and let him pass. When he was just about to enter the castle, she stopped him:

"IF, he asks politely."

He grunted. "May I, PLEASE",he said that 'please' very hard,"enter the castle?"

He looked at her with his ice blue eyes. She caught his gaze, and stared at his eyes. There was something about him. Something, strange...

"Hello! Can I come in already?"

"Yes, sorry, I just... Nevermind. I will show you the guest room."

When she turned around, he checked her out. 'Wooah! She is hot!', the man thought.

"I never heard your name.", she said.

"Maybe because I didn't say it?"

"I asked for your name, if you didn't get it!",'He's got no manners! Why did I let him stay?'

"Well why didn't you say so? It's Dante".

"Dante ...".

"Just Dante".

"Well, pleased to meet you, my name is Jade".

She had a feeling that her life will change from this day on...

**Well, that's my first chapther ever. I know it's not really good, far from 'artistic', but I will get better. I am a fast learner... **

**Anyway, R&R. Reviews keep writters writing!**


	2. Kitchen Incident

Chapter 2:Castle Siege

She was walking towards the family chambers, deeply thinking, wondering who that white-haired man might be. There was something different about him, almost... nonhuman.

"Ah, there you are !", a handsome red-haired man said, "Your mother told me that Teryn had summoned you".

"Good day to you too, Ser Gilmore".

"Pardon my manners, your Ladyship. I have been looking all over the place for you. I fear your hound has the kitchen in uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave".

"Did the dog get into the larder again ?"

"Yes, and your mother insists that you go collect him, and quickly. You know those mabari hounds. They listen only to their masters, everyone else risks their arm bitten off".

"Then I guess I should go collect him".

"I am coming with you".

They went to the kitchen. Nan was standing there with two elf servants. She was really mad, all red in face.

"Get that bloody mutt out of the larder !"

"But mistress, it won't let us near".

"If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it !"

"Err... Calm down good woman, we've come to help".

"You. And **you**. Your mongrel keeps getting into my larder ! That beast should be put down !"

"I am sorry he is bothering you, Nan".

"Just get him gone, I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers".

"You two ! Stop standing there like idiots ! Get out of the way !"

"*sigh*"

Jade pushed the larder door and it opened. A pretty large dog was walking around the room and sniffing.

"Look at that mess. How did he even get into the larder ?"

Dog saw his master, and barked excitedly.

"Are you trying to tell me something, boy ?"

He barked again. Then, there was some noise.

"What's that ? Did you hear something ?"

Suddenly, giant rats came out. Jade took out her short sword, Death, and her dagger, Redemption. She was told that they are magical, but never managed to do anything special. In no time. they got rid of the rats.

"Giant rats ? It's like the start of every bad adventure my grandpa used to tell. Your hound must have chased them through their holes. Looks like he wasn't riding the larder after all".

"It certainly looks like that..."

"Well, seeing that you've got your mabari hound well in hand, I'll be on my way. I am to prepare for the arrival of more of the Arl's men".

The handsome ser Gilmore left through the kitchen. After a moment of staring at each other, Jade and Boreas (the dog), went out too.

"There he is, as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt !"

"Actually, he was defending the larder from rats. Big ones".

"What ? Rats ? Not the large gray ones. They will rip you to shreds, they will".

"See ? Now you've gone and scared the servants. I expect those filthy things are dead".

"I took care of it, no need to be afraid".

"Hmph. I bet that dog led those rats into the larder to begin with".

Boreas made a short whimper and looked at Nan with "sad dog eyes"

"Oh, don't even start with the sad eyes ! I'm immune to your so-called charm".

Again, he whimpered.

"*sigh* Here then, take these pork bits, and don't say Nan never gives you anything. Bloody dog".

A happy bark followed and Jade chuckled.

"Thank you, your ladyship. Now we can get back to work. That's right you two, quit standing about !"

Jade continued her "trip". She wore a leather armor set, and it was very provocative. It revealed much, and yet little. Lower part of it was skirt-like, and it was set just below her hips, revealing her beautiful legs. Her long boots were half-way up to her knees. Upper part had a V neck stretching down to her chest. Sleeves were long, down to her wrists. 'If I am going to die, I will die with style' was her motto. Of course, she had a topcoat on when finished, and until she changes into her dress.

"And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The marqals who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the king".

"Ah, here is my daughter. I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled ?"

"Yes mother, Nan is back to work as we speak". Jade respected her mother greatly.

"Perhaps your hound left something I can feed my guest. Darling, you remember lady Landra ? Ban Lorenn's wife ?"

"We, ah, last met in your mother's spring saloon".

"Of course, it's good to see you again my lady".

"You remember my son, Dairren ? I believe you two sparred in the last tournament".

"And you beat me quite handily, as I recall. It's good to see you again, my Ladyship".

"You are modest, you fought very well", she said and winked. He lightly blushed.

"And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona".

"..."

"Do say something dear".

"It is a great honor, my Ladyship. I've heard many wonderful things about you".

Jade responded with a smile.

"I think I should rest now. My dear, Dairren, I will see you and Iona at the supper ?"

"Perhaps we will retire to the study for now".

"Good evening your Ladyship".

They departed.

"You should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance".

"You're right. I should go". And she left. Her mother looked at her, a bit sad...

'I have a bad feeling about all this', she thought.

**Well, that's the second chapter. I hope you like it ! ^^ And remember**

**R&R. Reviews keep writers writing !**


	3. The Castle Siege

Chapter 3: The Castle Siege

"Is there really going to be a war, papa? Will you bring me back a sward?"

"That's SWORD, Oren, and I will bring you the mightiest one I can find, I promise."

"I am sure you will, Fergus."

"Aha... And here comes my little sister to say goodbye."

Jade walked into the room.

"A little sister you can't beat in a duel".

"Hey, I wouldn't hurt female, especially my sister."

"What if you encounter a female on the battleground?" She mocked him.

"Well..."

"I don't get it why they had to send you... Anyway, father said that you go without him."

"So Howe's troops ARE delayed..."

"My son, you didn't plan to leave without saying goodbye to your parents, didn't you?"

"Take care son, I will pray for both of you until you get back safe and sound."

Jade grunted... "You sent me to tell him, but you would come anyway? (sigh) Well, I am off to bed."

...

Dante opened his eyes. Some noise could be heard outside. Sword's clashing actually, when he listened a bit harder. He saw Duncan was up and by the door. He took out his sword and dagger, and was ready.

"You.", he pointed at Dante," Get up quick!"

Door was slammed open.

"Get the warden! He is here!"

One of them walked slowly. Obviously, they thought Dante was the Grey Warden. Solider stopped by the bed, and raised his sword. A loud BANG! could be heard. The swordsman just stood with his sword above his head. The other one was standing confused. Duncan took his chance and thrust it through the unsuspecting victim's abdomen.

"I will get the Teryn, you get his daughter and his wife. Do you understand?"

"Of course, I speak English...", Dante retorted.

Duncan hurried out. Dante took his guitar and left.

Meanwhile...

"Grrrrr..."

The dog was growling and barking at the door and Jade was turning in her bed.

"Shut up, you dumb dog! If you see a rat, go get him already."

Then, a servant stormed in.

"Your Ladyship, the castle is under siege!", and an arrow ran through his chest.

A knight put his sword on Jade's neck.

"Good night, little girl."

Then again, a loud bang echoed. The warrior fell to the ground, and the other one outside was already dead. The white-haired man was standing by him.

"Are you okay... Err... Jade, was it?"

"Dante! Thank you, I thought I was dead for sure. WAIT! Did you check on my mom and dad?"

"Well..."

Jade rushed out of the room, still in her sleepwear. She opened the door to her mother and father's room.

"Jade! Are you all right? Where is your father?", her mother was already up and wearing the combat armor.

"I am okay, Dante saved me. I thought father was with you."

"No, he never came to bed."

"Do you know these men?", Dante interrupted.

"How, by the Maker's breath could we know... Wait. Those are Howe's men. Look at the crests. Do you think he is behind this?", Jade said.

"You mean, his men were delayed intentionally?"

"Whatever it means, we must get out of here.", Dante interrupted, again.

"Wait, I need to get my things.", Jade said, and went to her room.

Seconds later, she came out with her leather armor and her weapons.

"OK, let's go."

On their way, they encountered a few of Howe's men, but disposed them off quickly. Finally, they got to the main hall.

"Your Ladyship! I thought that they got through to you."

"They did. But we got rid of them."

"Ser Gilmore, did you see Bryce?"

"He went after you, I belive he is at the secret servant's passage."

"Then come on! Let's not waste any more time.", Jade said.

"You go, I will stall them", Gilmore said.

"No! We cannot leave you", Jade almost cried.

Voices could be heard outside the door.

"They are here. Go! Quickly"

"No", Jade yelled, "We need you!"

"You, stranger. Promise you will take care of her". Gilmore turned to Dante.

"Huh?"

"Safeguard her, and help her get her vengeance."

"Woooah... I will not -"

"Go now!", Gilmore interrupted.

He ran to the door and leaned on it with the rest of the knights. Jade bursted into run, sprinting to the kitchen. The others followed. There, just by the servant's entrance, Bryce Cousland was lying in pool of his own blood.

"Father!"

"Bryce!"

"There you two are." He coughed blood.

"What is happening, why are Howe's men attacking us?"

"Howe... (cough) ... He betrayed us."

"And we will get vengeance." Jade said, with fire of hatred burning in her eyes.

"Yes, **vengeance**. But, I cannot make it. The castle is surrounded."

"Unfortunately, that is true", Grey Warden said. He just came, and was covered in blood," The castle is surrounded."

"Duncan! Please, I know you owe me nothing, but take my wife and daughter to safety."

"I will, just, I have to ask for something in return."

"Anything."

"Your daughter has to join the Grey Wardens."

"... Fine. As long as we get vengeance."

"So , Jade, do you want to become a Grey Warden, and help us stop the darkspawn?"

Jade's eyes were filled with tears. But you could almost feel the hatred in the air.

"Yes."

"Let's hurry then."

"You go, I will stay."

"Elenor..."

"Hush, Bryce. I will kill every bastard that comes through that door."

"No, mother! I will not leave you!"

"No, Jade. Go. Listen to me."

"NO! I am staying here."

Elenor then turned to Dante, who was obviously bored.

"Dante, is it? Please, take Jade and go."

"Wait, wha-"

"GO!"

Dante grabbed Jade by her waist and put her on his shoulder. She was struggling, punching Dante and kicking him, but no use. They have set off.

**Well, that's it for the 3****rd**** chapter. It's a bit longer than others, but I am sure that there will be even longer ones soon. And, btw, dialogues are WAY off the game, because I don't have it installed, AND I am on a sort of vacation, so I don't have internet to see the dialogues on YouTube®.**

**Anyway, R&R. Reviews keep writers writing. ^^**


End file.
